Blue Sliver Heart
by TardisBlueismynewfavoritecolor
Summary: What would happen if Edward was a prince looking for bride. Will it be Bella or will Tanya ruin Bella's chance to find love and what does a necklace have to do with it. Read, Reveiw, and PM me. Tell what you think. EXB BXE TXE
1. Hateing Tanya and A Special Gift

**EPOV:**

Me and my brothers were out hunting my brothers wives were at home cooking dinner for us(which they can't do because they burn the meal but the boys eat it anyways). I was first in line for the throne but if I didn't find a bride soon the throne would go to my brother Emmett. I deiced with my parents that I would call all the princess's from around the world and get to know them for a day. Hopefully I could find my match in time for my 18th birthday because if I didn't well you get the picture. All the girls will be coming tomorrow so I decide I'd spend the day with my brothers because I'd be surrounded by girls the whole month.

After we finished hunting for food we went back to the castle when we go inside I could smell something burning. From the looks on my brothers faces they smelled it to we went to the kitchen to check it out. When we got their the Rosalie (my brothers Emmett's wife) and Alice (my brother Jaspers wife) were standing by the stove putting something out. I sighed both girls heard that and turned around to see us three guys standing in the door way. They looked sheepishly at us Emmett and Jasper both went up to their wives to comfort them from their cooking disaster. I looked at the two couples and thought now would be a good time to joke with them. I smiled an evil smile and said, "we asked you cook super not burn it." My brothers were trying not to laugh and the girls were glaring at me . Just when they were about to say something my mother came in and said, "Edward princess Tanya is on the phone." I sighed that girl drove me crazy but no in a good way more like annoying way. All she ever did was talk about her self she didn't even care about what I had to say. I went into the living room so my family members couldn't hear are phone conversation. I picked up the phone and said, "hello?" I heard a squeal on the other side of phone but the squeal faded then I heard a seductive phone which by the sound of it was Tanya. "Hi Eddie-bear!" she said excited to even talk to me I answered, "hi Tanya, what can I do for you?" I asked in polite voice she answered, "it's not what you can do for me it's what I can do for you." She went on, "why don't come over and find out what I can do." I shivered that was disgusting I didn't want to be in a 10 mile radiance of her let alone go to her house. I answered in the politest voice I could mange and said, "no thank you Tanya I need a good nights sleep because I have to find my bride sometime this month." I heard giggle and said, " I know I was invited remember," I growled in frustration if Tanya was around she would lie to all the girls so that I was forced to marry her but that was not going to happen because I know all her tricks. In fact I will tell my father to have his best spy so that she won't try anything while we are not watching. I let out a deep breath that I had been holding in during this whole conversation and said, " yes Tanya I remember I have to hang up now but I will see you soon ok by." I didn't give her time to answerer I hung up before she could say good by. I disliked Tanya so much she was always trying to get me to fall in love with but it didn't work because I saw right threw it. I growled one more and then headed up to my bedroom so I could grumble to myself about my dislikes on Tanya.

**BPOV:**

I was in the back yard enjoying nature taken in it's beauty as I waited for my best guy friend to call me. As I was outside waiting I thought of the prince I was going to meet I hope he wasn't a selfish jerk like all the other princes out their. I hope he was kind, caring, and loving like my Father. Every time I met a prince or princess they were either stuck up or bratty(A/N: if this offends you I'm sorry I don't mean it). The only prince I was close to who wasn't like that was prince Jacob(A/N: told you I wasn't unreasonable). Sure his temper got out of hand but he was sweet and every body was wanting me and him to get married but I couldn't see us like that at all. He was more like my older brother then boyfriend or even -gulp- husband. Any ways I wasn't that excited to see this prince like most girls do. Actually I could care less but of course that was not in my nature my mother and father begged me to give him a chance so I decided to and not put up a fight with my parents. I was leaving tonight in our privet jet so that we could be their in the morning to meet the princes parents. I was all packed and ready to go all I needed to do now was say good by to my best friend. It was getting darker now since it was approaching the night fall. And if my best friend did not say good by now he wouldn't be able to hear my voice for a month. I looked down at my phone every ten seconds waiting for the call still nothing. Finally my father Charlie approached me and said, "time to go my little princess." I hated it when he called my little I was 17 going on to 18 I wasn't that little anymore so I don't see need for him to call me little. "Dad," I whined he just chuckled and said, "lets go we don't have all day do we now." I sighed I got off my butt and headed to the jet but before I could take one step my father stopped me. He pulled me towards him and pulled something out of his pocket. Before I could turn around I felt something go around my neck and "click" behind my neck. I looked down at my chest and saw the most amazing necklace I have ever seen. It was a heart shaped necklace with a blue sapphire in the middle of the heart. I felt tears run down my face I turned around towards my dad and hugged him, "thank you." I whispered has tears flowed down my face I looked up at his face and I could see tears about ready to fall he smiled a sad smile and said, "check the back of the heart." I flipped the necklace over and their writing in calligraphy it said, "_even though your growing up doesn't mean you can forget the most amazing gift you ever gave us was the gift of your heat beating- Love your Mom and Dad." _Even more tears rolled down my face I hugged my dad one more time and whispered, "I could never forget you and Mom." I walked over to the privet jet where my mom was standing with tears in her eyes has well she walked over to me hugged my but before she let go she whispered, "oh baby girl I hope this is the man of your dreams because I'm hoping for grand children from you." I laughed and said, " Will try are best," she laughed this time and said, " you better." I smiled and hugging her and my father one last time and stepping on to the jet. I looked out the window and saw my dad holding my mom I hope my love life could be like theirs epically when I have kids I looked at the necklace on last time and closed my eyes.

**A/N: what did you think did you hate it or love do you want more of it or do want me to stop now PM me or Review please tell me what you think. Or give me Ideas I like I said I am not unreasonable.**


	2. AN

**Author's Note**

**Sorry guys this isn't a new story or a update. I haven't written for a while because one I just started high school, so I haven't had time to write anything, also my desktop computer at home is broken, and I can only get on fanfiction from my dad's tablet. You guys are probably wondering how I'm writing this, well I'm writing from my Dad's office computer.**

**So here is how I'm going to write new stories and update. Every Monday I don't have school but I do have homework, so when I get a break I will try to post and update some stories. Secondly, you guys I have no idea what to write or update right now, so I have a poll on my profile stating what you guys want me to do, so please if you guys can, could help me out. **

**Ok guys that's all for now, please don't hate me or stop reading my stories, I'm trying my best.**

**-I- **


	3. Another AN

**A/N:**

**This isn't a new chapter but it is important. I have finals coming up, and I have to do a project, pulse an essay, so I won't be updating right now. For those of you who are reading Blue Silver Heart, I will be posting a authors note with a few ideas, so you guys just review and tell me what idea you like best. Also I have a co-writer now, she isn't a member, but she was interested in helping me. One more thing for my story don't ruin my love life, I will be working on the next chapter. That's it for now guys, sorry for the delay. Wish me luck on my finals.**


	4. Blue Silver Heart Ideas for the next ch

**Ideas for Blue Silver Heart for next chapter:**

**Edward and Bella meet in town (Bella doesn't know Edward is the prince she is meeting, but he knows she is a princes)**

**Bella meets Edward they fall in love, Tanya lies to Edward's parents about Bella, she is sent home, Bella's father hears the news and arranges for her to marry Jacob, Edward hears the news and objects at the wedding(in the end Jacob finds Renesmee) **

**Edward is getting chased by princesses and hides from them, Bella finds him, they start talking and Edward asks Bella is she wants to meet their again tomorrow night**

**So these are the choices, If you want I can make each idea into a chapter, thank you for reading and reviewing I appreciate it.**


	5. Screaming and Reasons

**EPOV:**

My mother had woken me up early, so that I would be able to meet all the lovely princesses. I was sitting in my throne when I heard screaming coming from the other side. I looked to my parents, only to see them shocked. When the door opened the princesses ran inside, they screamed like fan girls when they spotted me, some even tried to touch me, luckily there were guards around me so noun of them got far.

"Welcome to our castle," my father said, addressing each princess with his eyes, when the princesses heard his voice, they quieted down.

"We are glad to make your acquaintances," my father said, "My name is King Carlisle and this Queen Esmé." Each girl curtsied when my father introduced him and my mother, "and this is my son prince Edward." When the girls heard my name they screamed so loud that I think my ears were bleeding. "My servants will be showing you where you will be staying, if you have any question you may ask the servants." My father said with nod towards the servants, as each servant took a princess out of the room. Some of the princesses blew me kisses, some winked, some waved, and some *cough, cough* Tanya *cough, cough* did all three.

After all the princesses had a left the room, I decide to go for a walk and head to my meadow, so that I could clear my head, and let the ringing in my ears to go away. Luckily for me we had a private walk way that only my family and I could use, so I wouldn't have to face screaming princesses or Tanya till dinner.

As I walked, I felt the cool breeze blow pass me, I had taken my shoes off, and so I felt the grass beneath my feet. I was broken out of my calm state, by a scream.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S EDWARD CULLEN!" I looked up to see a girl with long blond hair, wearing a pink dress, pointing at me. At the sound of my name, more girls came out, and without a second thought I ran for it.

**BPOV: (before the screaming girls go after Edward)**

My private jet had landed a while ago, and when I got outside a limo was waiting for, wow big shock there not. As the limo drove, I started thinking about this prince I was going to meet. If he was like any of the other princes I met, then he would be stuck up, he had have a large ego, and most likely would have no respect for women what's so ever. I looked down at my necklace and sighed, I just kept reminding myself, "this is for my parents, this is for my parents." It was times like these that I wished I had my best friend here to make a joke about my situation. Thinking about my best friend reminded me of the conversation I had with him on the plane.

_~Flash Back~_

_I had woken up to the ringing of my phone. When I looked at the caller ID I smiled, "so now he finally calls," I thought to myself._

"_Hey Jake," I said, the excitement clear in my voice._

"_Hey Bells, sorry that I missed you taking off, I didn't mean to make you angry that I didn't show up." He said apologetically._

"_It's cool Jake, but if you don't mind me asking, where were you?" I said._

"_That's why I called," he said chuckling afterwards._

"_Oh so it wasn't to talk to your best friend, oh I see how it is." I said with mock hurt in my voice._

"_No, no, no Bells I love you, and you know that, I wanted to tell you that I met someone." He said excited._


	6. Getting to know a Prince

**Edpov:**

I was hiding behind the stables praying that none of the girls would find me. I looked around to see if any of them were close when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped in the covering my face with my hands while facing them. Then I heard the most beautiful sound, it sounded like silver bells. I removed my hands and saw a brunette with her head back laughing. She was absolutely gorgeous with her brown hair and her silver bell laugh. However, there were not words to describe her when I saw her eyes, they were deep chocolate that I could just get lost in.

I was brought out of my musing be a hand being waved in front of my face.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked, her voice sounding like silk. I shook my head, bowed, and took her hand in mine bringing it to my lips.

"Yes, I'm fine and might I ask who you might be." I asked after kissing the back of her hand and straitening up. She smiled and for a second the whole world froze around me.

"I'm Isabella, but I like to be called Bella, and you are?" She asked.

"I'm pr- Edward." I said quickly fixing my mistake. Many have told me that sometimes women will say they love you just for your money or to have power, but she didn't seem to know me and I wanted to keep it that. Why? because I wanted to get to know Bella without my title or my fortune to decide if it the love was real or not.

"Well it very nice to meet you Edward, and if you don't mind me asking. Why are you hiding behind the stables?" She asked as she curtsied.

"Well you see many females mistake me for Prince Edward, when really we are nothing alike except for our names," I lied. She shook her head, and sighed.

"I'm sorry you have to suffer his majesty's fan club. I'm sure I'd be angry too if I couldn't leave my life in peace without the comparison," She said bitterly. I was shocked I've had many women who would fall at my feet, but she wanted nothing to do with me. This intrigued me.

"So you're not a fan of prince Edward?" I asked my curiosity getting the best of me.

She shook her head and said, "No, I'm just not a fan of princes in the first place. They are so arrogant and demanding, and think that they are God's given gift or something." Ah now I understood. She had a bad experience with one, and now she had prejudice against ever man that was one.

"Well, what if Prince Edward was different?" I asked. She looked at me curiously.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well what if Edward was sweet, kind, and at all arrogant?" I asked. She scoffed and said, 

"I'd have to see it to believe it."

**Cliffhanger. Now tell me should Edward expose himself or should he hide is identity. Up to readers. Review!**


End file.
